


Based On A True Story

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Lack of Communication, Short One Shot, blink and you miss it R76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: This is what happens when the people in charge don't communicate.





	Based On A True Story

Something had felt off from the moment they put boots on the ground. A huge drug deal in the middle of Detroit? Seemed unlikely to McCree, but Reyes insisted they check it out. Quietly. He said not even Morrison knew about it. Deep undercover, full makeup too. McCree just shrugged. Not his job to question the boss.

They hit the edge of town in an Orca, less than a mile from the rendezvous. Marie and Genji were to be emergency backup, and Shiloh and Jesse were the buyers. The walk there went smoothly, and Jesse started to think his gut was wrong. The sellers arrived early in a black van, which seemed a little weird considering the neighborhood. Sauntering up to the door, Jesse is surprised when he swears he recognizes the man who answers the knock. Figuring it's just a doppelganger, he and Shiloh enter the den. The next red flag is when he sees the woman who's accompanied their seller. She's familiar too, but Jesse can't place the face. 

Awkward small talk, and Shiloh asks where the product is. The man just laughs, then abruptly tells them to get on the ground. Calling for backup, they draw their guns, confused. The man sucker-punches Shiloh, who falls to the ground. Enraged, McCree charges in and smashes his arm into the man's stomach. Genji and Marie burst in the door, and the girl-toy looks at them nervously. Pointing Peacemaker at the man on the floor, he pulls out cuffs. "Yer under arrest." He hears cursing underneath him. 

"Goddammit, Jesse McCree, is that you?" "Depends on who's askin'." "Your COMMANDER." Jesse looks at Genji like a deer in the headlights as he steps back. The man slowly gets up. "One moment, please." The woman says as she trots off to the bathroom. Coming back with a wet rag, she wipes the man's face off, and sure enough, there stood Jack Morrison, Strike Commander. "Thanks, Angie." He sighs. "So... Exactly what is Blackwatch doing here? We had this set up to catch the local Deadlock branch." Morrison growls in exasperation. "Well, y'see, Reyes heard 'bout this big deal goin' down in Detroit an' wanted us ta interrupt it. Said you didn' know 'bout it." At that, Morrison actually laughs. "Well, looks like this op's blown. Where's your Orca?" "'Bout a mile west'a here. Yours?" "About a mile south." 

McCree turns to address his team. "Well, looks like it's time to mosey on outta here." Genji groans. "Must you be so cliche?" "Yes. It's a requirement."

Back at base, Reyes and Morrison get into their biggest fight yet. "You should've told me about the op!" "It was a secret op, you know that!" "Yeah, well, if you'd've told me then you wouldn't have that lovely bruise on your stomach." "Ugh, remind me never to get into a fistfight with McCree." Reyes belts out a laugh at that. "Will do, boss. Though you still owe Shiloh an apology." "True... Please tell me it didn't hit the news." "Not so far, we've got our people scrubbing any intel." "Thank you, Gabe." "You're an idiot, Jack."

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fox2detroit.com/news/local-news/detroit-police-officers-fight-each-other-in-undercover-op-gone-wrong?fbclid=IwAR3dzm1ebLOnm9e8AnFG5CjftqHwFWD2I4OXqLCFKK4PRFp1emX_FPffMBM
> 
> And shoutout to Vulparia!


End file.
